Many designs are available for dictating the control of mechanical devices between one location and another location. These systems can include cabling systems and/or hydraulic systems, but typically, the systems have cables and or hydraulics that exist outside and act as an encumbrance when utilizing the device associated with the systems. For example, bicycle braking systems typically have a lever associated with the handlebar of the bicycle and a cable that extends from the lever outside the handlebar and down to the braking assembly that is associated with one or more of the wheels of the bicycle. These cables can cause problems for the rider during use and/or storage of the bicycle. The present disclosure provides internal lever assemblies and methods.